Many drivers are proficient at traversing a distance in a vehicle. However, very few drivers know how to optimize the vehicle in terms of fuel efficiency, vehicle preservation, travel time, and other objectives. As an example, many users do not know how to operate a vehicle to minimize brake wear; to maximize fuel efficiency, and/or otherwise operate the vehicle in an efficient manner. As such, there exists a need in the industry.